State of Bliss
by Supreme Queen Serenity
Summary: Tuxedo Mask is going to get that rainbow crystal from Sailor Moon! Will romance be the way?


**Title: State of Bliss**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: M**

**Started: May 30, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: Tuxedo Mask is going to get that rainbow crystal from Sailor Moon! Will romance be the way?**

Sailor Moon watched with heavy eyes as Tuxedo Mask flew away. 'How is he going to be able to take the crystal from me?' Sailor Moon thought. 'It's as if he's acting like a jerk, like Darien! Ohhhhhh that creep makes me sooo angry!' Sailor Moon was still looking off in the distance and she could still see Tuxedo Mask, and she saw him land on a building so she decided to go and confront him. She jumped off the building, and ran towards where she saw Tuxedo Mask go. She landed on the building and called out for him, "Tuxedo Mask! Please show yourself! It's me Sailor Moon! I wanted to ask you something!"

'What is she doing here?' Tuxedo Mask thought. He sighed and answered to her, "What do you want Sailor Moon?"

"I want to know why you want the seven rainbow crystals ." She pleaded, as she tried to follow his voice.

Tuxedo Mask stepped out, "It's none of your business Sailor Moon!" he shouted.

She was now angry, "You know, you remind me of someone I know. And he's really cold to me! I always thought you were sweet and kind, but I guess I was wrong!" she yelled.

Tuxedo Mask started walking sternly towards her, and Sailor Moon could've sworn she saw some sort of...something in his eyes. He pushed her up against a vent, and whispered in her ear, "I could take the crystal right now you know. I _said_, I'd get it back."

Serena was so blown away by Tuxedo Mask's moves. She was wondering if he would actually take the crystal away. Does he not care for what she wants them for? She grabbed his shoulders and spoke, "Well, do you not care what I want it for? I'm doing it to fight the Negaverse! Do you want them to destroy the universe?"

"No I don't but...It doesn't matter! I'll take that crystal from you" he brought his face closer to hers "one way or another" and he captured her lips with his. Serena was shocked! Tuxedo Mask was kissing her! She didn't care that he was just doing this for the crystal, she knew he wanted this. His hands went to cup her face, as he got into the kiss even more. Sailor Moon gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer. This kiss felt amazing, it felt like there were sparkles on their lips and it's as if it was it were tingling. Tuxedo Mask's then swept his tongue on her bottom lip to let him in. She obliged, and felt his tongue smooth over hers. She moaned softly, and that triggered something in him. Tuxedo Mask pressed himself into her more, and Serena felt something hard against her middle, and it felt good. She rose up her leg to get that feeling again, and she heard a groan from Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh, Sailor Moon! You're going to be the end of me" he groaned.

She giggled and continued to push herself against him. She wasn't completely dumb to not know it was that was making her feel good so she decided to stop and break the kiss, and she started to nibble on his neck. Tuxedo Mask gently put his hand on her head and stroked her blond hair. Serena loved every minute of this! She felt some sort of pressure in her, and she felt like touching Tuxedo Mask will relieve the pressure. She wanted to take care of his 'problem' and she grabbed the hard spot in his pants. When she looked up Tuxedo Mask looked like he was in heaven, and she gave a devilish smirk.

"You're not going to get that crystal from me" Sailor Moon said with confidence.

"Oh yeah?" he groaned. He took of his cape, and set it down and laid Sailor Moon on it. "I _will_ get it!" he pushed. He leaned down close to her neck and did what she was doing to him. She was just focusing on his kisses but didn't notice his hands slide to her right breast, and she moaned loudly into the night. 'Wow, this feels good. But no one's ever touched me there though. But...at least its Tuxedo Mask and not some creep like Darien!' She thought. She heard him whisper something but couldn't make it out through her thoughts; it sounded like "Did you like that?" Tuxedo Mask was now trying to get her sailor suit off, and she helped him by undoing a zipper on the side. It was pushed down to her waist and he started to suck on her nipple. "Ohh! Tuxedo Mask! Hmm!" she groaned. He suckled her right breast while fondling the other, and he eventually switched sides, and his right hand was finding its way towards her sex. He brushed two fingers by it and Serena's hips just jolted. But before Tuxedo Mask was about to take her skirt off, Sailor Moon stopped him, and was trying to take off his shirt. He helped her take off his coat and shirt and she thought he had the most gleaming muscular chest she'd ever seen. She was so memorized by him he went back to taking her skirt and the rest of her outfit off. She was completely naked before him now...well except for her boots, tiara and gloves. He gazed at her face and she just lie there completely off her guard so he could take the crystal. He saw it when he was taking off her outfit. But he decided to play and give her what she wanted, so he blew on her sex, and slowly licked her. She was screaming with ecstasy now. She harshly grabbed his head and pushed his face into herself. Tuxedo Mask kept giving pleasure to Sailor Moon when he finally heard her squeal, which sounded awfully familiar. He quickly forgot about it and grabbed his clothes and the crystal and flew away, he forgot one thing though, his cape, he let it slide and just ran back to his apartment. Sailor Moon was left completely stunned. She loved Tuxedo Mask for doing that to her, but hated him for tricking her. She kind of wanted to return the favour too. She was just picturing it 'on her knees and doing what he did to her'. But that didn't matter! She was going to get back at him! She put her sailor outfit back on, and saw his cape. She took it with her, and headed for home. She will never forget this...

**Hey, sorry for not working on **_**As One**_** but I got this idea from watching the first season of Sailor Moon and the way he said he will get that crystal back, it gave a naughty idea. I originally wanted them to have sex but I might put that in a later chapter, if I want to do another chapter. Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon I never put that in these fanfictions but seriously...I don't own it.**

**Please be nice and sweet**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


End file.
